


Leave It All Behind

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different kinds of destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #138](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2123168.html?thread=25917856#t25917856). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Sam’s hands are shaking. He can barely swallow, his throat has closed up so tight, but he chokes down the pills one by one until he can’t stand up any more.

He sinks into the tatty carpet, eyes the weak sunlight filtering through the shitty curtains and feels nothing at all.

Finally, he’s going home. Back to civilization, reality, mobile phones, Maya, his station, his mum. He has waited long enough, fought hard enough, and now this is his reward. Escaping from the constant nightmare he has found himself in.

He won’t miss anything about this place. It’s not real.

 

Gene slams his fists into the filing cabinet. His trophies fall to the floor with a crash.

“Why would he do this?” He rounds on Annie. She’s standing by his desk, crying silently. He stares at her furiously for a moment, then gives up on waiting for a reply, punches the nearest wall for good measure. The sharp sting as his knuckles bruise is reassuring, makes him want more.

He heads down to the cells and picks on the first useless scrote he finds. He keeps going until flesh bursts and bleeds, but nothing dulls the pain of Sam’s betrayal.


End file.
